


Way Too Far

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Fulcrum overshot the mark a little.





	Way Too Far

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_rose/gifts).



Fulcrum looked from one Master to the next, then shook her head. "I know maybe half of you personally, and some of you by stories — thank you, Master Plo — and none of you know me because I'm not born for a couple of decades.

"But I think we're all agreed that the Force placed me here for a reason. The question is, can you listen to what I have to say, or am I going to have to go and try to save the galaxy all on my own?"

Tyvokka gave a Wookiee laugh. ["I like you already, young one."]

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Change of Pace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220438) by [ShadeCrawler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler)




End file.
